Pandora Hearts Evolution
by sophie876
Summary: Aunque hayan pasado 5 años y sabiendo donde provenían en el pasado, Alice y Gilbert, la primera una joven aparentemente de 18 años y el como su tutor de después de presenciar una visión,buscan sin cesar alguna señal de Oz, pero primero tendrán que salvar el país de ser engullido por un portal por la cual ella debe comprometerse.Y lo que mas buscaban aparecerá.
1. Capitulo 1

"_Aun me siento culpable de lo que he hecho y nunca seré capaz de perdonarme. Apreté el gatillo para salvarlo, por más que ella me gritara y que no lo hiciera, la bala atravesó su cuerpo, acabando la vida de la persona que fue mi amo y fuera engullido por un portal. Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos…hace mucho tiempo."_

* * *

_Capitulo 1:Una señal_

La mañana de aquel día había amanecido con una oscura y tenebrosa neblina que cegaba la vista de los transeúntes de Reveille. Aunque también el chofer del carruaje era una víctima, ya que las ruedas del vehículo se tambaleaban entre las piedras, siendo un dolor de cabeza para los ocupantes. Gilbert, se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa con dificultad a través del reflejo de la ventanilla, sus orbes dorados se dirigieron para ver a la joven que se sentaba al frente de el, pues le llamaba la atención que no le dirigiera la palabra por un largo rato.

Había crecido, el pequeño cuerpo contario se moldeo para ser una bella muchacha de largos cabellos castaños. Después de mirar al hombre, cruzo los brazos dando un suspiro agotador.

-_"¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me está dando hambre"-_

_-"Siempre tienes hambre, tonta"-_Respondió el de cabellos azabache secamente-

_-"Por eso aviso…idiota"-_

_-"Bien"-_ Al decir esto saca su reloj de bolsillo malhumorado que colgaba de su chaqueta- _"No queda mucho, por suerte"_

Alice asiente molesta al escucharlo y apoya su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, su rostro mostraba que había dormido muy poco por la existencia de ojeras que estaban debajo de sus parpados_._

"_No vamos a la mansión Rainsworth por una visita ¿Verdad?"_

El, sin dudarlo, afirmo agitando su cabeza melancólico.

Una de las cosas que se salvó de sus poderes antes de que el verdadero B-Rabbit las tomara fue su fuerza y percepción. Su preocupación por la chica era porque ambos no podían ser capaces de conciliar el sueño en estos últimos días después de aquella noche en la mansión Vessarius.

Alice repentinamente grito amargamente, corrompida en lágrimas. Gilbert, al oírlo corrió hacia la habitación con rapidez y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

_-" ¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS PASA?!"_

La joven, sin escucharlo, empezó a hablar para sí, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisón. Detestaba llorar. Eso se veía con bastante claridad_-" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...¿ Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡SOLO QUERIA BUSCAR MIS MALDITOS RECUERDOS!"_

El otro, confuso, empezó a caminar hacia el lecho donde estaba la castaña_-" Coneja estúpida..si te calmaras te entendería per- _

Repentinamente es interrumpido, pues Alice le agarra la camisa fuertemente y apoya su cabeza en su pecho, cerca de su brazo cortado_.-_

" _No soporto escucharlo gritar, Cabeza de .. Sueño con él, no creo que pueda soportar más su sufrimiento.."_

_-" ¿ A quién te refieres? Espera…"_

_-_Se queda en blanco al saber a quién hablaba, empezó a temblar considerablemente y mirar a la chica abrumado._-_

" _No..no...no, e- el es-esta..esta"_

Se quedó paralizado al oír los gritos de una criatura desesperada, la cual retumbo en el dormitorio.

De inmediato, la muchacha cerró sus orbes violáceos llenos de lágrimas mientras apretaba la camisa del azabache.

" _Oz.."-_ Era la persona que más le importaba al hombre, su amo quien le prometió ser leal, su amigo. Ambos lo extrañábamos profundamente.-

La joven apoya en su pecho devastada en su tristeza y susurra fallándole la voz-

"_..T-Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí"_

" _L-Lo haremos"-Trata de aguantar las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes y la abraza con fuerza._

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del sirviente

" Ey..Cabeza de Algas" – Agitaba constantemente el brazo manco contrario-"No te quedes dormido idiota. El carruaje esta parando"

Este, giró bruscamente su vista hacia las ventanillas, viendo la gigantesca casona –

"Ya llegamos"

El carruaje se detuvo l frente de la entrada de la mansión. En ella esperaba su dueña la joven Sharon Rainsworth acompaña de su fiel sirviente Xerxes Break, quien a través de los años no cambia su apariencia ni actitud burlona. Mas si lo revivieron hace un tiempo atrás, aun recordaban cuando reunieron su alma con su cuerpo, fue difícil para todos los del Pandora y las chains legales de estos, pero fue un éxito.

Al abrir la puerta del vehiculo, Alice sale disparada hacia la joven chica que físicamente tenia un año mas que ella.

_-" ¡Sharon onne__sama!"_

"_¿Alice?"_

Recibe el abrazo sorpresivo de la castaña la cual no la pudo reconocer de inmediato, la abrazo de vuelta feliz.-

" _¡Alice! Jaja tiempo sin vernos"_

El de cabellos oscuros, con el chaquetón negro que lo llevaba casi todo el tiempo, baja molesto del carruaje, mientras se acercaba a los otros, frunció el ceño al murmurar_-" Tch… Estupida Coneja"_

El peliblanco sirviente del ducado Rainsworth, aunque sus orbes color rubí no eran capaces de ver, podía sentir que habían llegado.

" Oh, pero quien llego aquí, Alice-kun. Por lo que escucho has crecido"- Sonrió a la chica con una sonrisa burlona-

" _¿Tu nunca cambias, estúpido payaso?"-_Miro poco emocionada, separándose de los brazos de su "hermana mayor", ella era su mejor amiga tanto que la consideraba como una.-

" _Umm.."-_ Pone su dedo en uno de sus labios pensativo y después da una pequeña risita_-" Parece que tu tampoco jiji"_

Break se dirige al hombre sarcásticamente, también le gustaba molestarlo.

"_Las lecciones sirvieron "de mucho", Gil-san"_

" _Lo dudo" – _Respondió irritado_-"Solo duraron dos largas semanas antes que el idiota saliera huyendo desesperado"_

Solo con escucharlo, la castaña quedo unos segundos reflexionando..

Un minuto…- Agarro rápidamente la chaqueta de el cabellos blancos, haciendo que se agachara un poco- " ¿Tu fuiste el que tuvo la maldita idea que tuviera eso?"

" Em…si"

" _¡BASTARDO! ¡¿ Acaso sabes cuanto tiempo estuve con esos malditos libros en mi cabeza?¿Tener modales en la mesa? Y lo peor ¡¿EN COMER ESAS COSAS ASQUEROSAS ARRUGADAS DE LAS CIRUELAS?!"- _Grito a todo pulmón_-"Debería borrar ahora mismo tu sonrisita"_

" _Oh, pero con mayor razón, estamos frente a una "joven señorita, cada "señorita" debe pasar por ello, para ser muy bien educada…deberían haber puesto menos ración de carne"_

"_¡AHORA SI ME HARTASTE PAYASO IDIOTA!"- _Lo soltó y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el inmenso jardín-

Cuando justo paso por delante del pelinegro, este gruño entre dientes y la sujeta ágilmente

" Tch…¿ Acaso después de cinco años no entiendes que soy tu-

Sharon había tirado a su sirviente un abanico, dejándolo recostado en el suelo adolorido, la joven duquesa sonrió dulcemente, diciendo.

"..No me digan que están comprometidos.."

La joven con el abrigo rojo miro al otro, mientras que este también a ella. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de inmediato.

" ¡CLARO QUE NO!"- Respondieron alucino-

La noble de cabellos claros río cuando se acercaba a su sirviente, agitando su brazo.

_"Creo que deberías levantarte, cariño"_

_" ¿C-Cariño?"-Alice y Gilbert confusos preguntaron-_

_" Au..Ojou-sama"-_ Se soba el lugar con dolor-_"Deberías decirles"_

Sharon suspira con las mejillas con un tenue rojizo_-" Um..pues…este último tiempo han cambiado mucho las cosas. Y nuestra relación llego a ser algo más que una hermandad..y me pidió matrimonio.."_

Quedo con curiosidad al ver los rostros petrificados y pálidos de los visitantes_-" ¿Pasa algo?" "Están como si hubieran visto un fantasma"_

Ni uno podía ser capaz de mover un musculo, hasta que el mayor se atrevió a hablar entre aterrado y nervioso-

_" ¿C-Casarse? ¿C-Con Break? ¿Q-Que dijo la señora Sheryll acerca de esto?"_

_" Digamos que el señor Barma no estaba muy convencido por la noticia..pero mi abuela estaba de acuerdo, me dieron el permiso de comprometerme con la persona que amara verdaderamente y esa persona está frente a ustedes"-_ Acariciaba su sedoso cabello cuando su mano derecha indicó a su sirviente-

Break, sin percatarse, saca exageradamente del bolsillo un dulce para introducirlo en su boca.

_" Ugh_"- Hizo un gesto de desaprobación, porque aparte de martirizarlo como compañero, sería también como jefe-

Unos sirvientes abren la puerta de la mansión, la cual entran arrastrando a la castaña que aun no se ha movido. La duquesa la observa y empieza a agitar su hombro para que reaccionara. Se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

_"Estoy segura que serás una excelente dama de honor, es quien acompaña a la novia en todo momento. Serás la encargada de ayudarme, ¿Verdad hermanita?"_

_" S-Supongo"_

_" Jaja y quien sabe se puede encontrar una persona especial en el camino"_

Al oír esto las mejillas de la joven Alice Baskerville se encendieron y bajaron su mirada. Recordaba el rostro del rubio melancólicamente, sus ojos color esmeraldas llenos de felicidad con una sonrisa en sus labios, su conejo, con el cuerpo de un chico de 15 años a quien ahora solo sabía que estaba vivo. Lo extrañaba, pero lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo. Repentinamente su estómago rugió como una criatura terrorífica la cual todos hicieron girar su cabeza.

PD: Aquí termina el capítulo 1 del Grow Up!, espero que les hayan gustado. Esta historia se pasara en FanArt pero primero quiero saber su opinión.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La misión **

Fueron llevados a la mesa, el hambre de la castaña fue saciado por un gran pedazo de cerdo que las sirvientas se lo llevaron de inmediato cuando se sentó. Gilbert, su tutor y responsable de ella, de vez en cuando le miraba con molestia, mientras relataba la razón de su preocupación por Alice al peliblanco y a la duquesa.

Sharon, quien tomaba delicadamente una taza de te y lo dejara en el plato al tomar un sorbo del liquido, replico.

"_¿Estas seguro que esta ahí? Después de tanto tiempo_"

"_Si lo estoy, si sobrevivió diez años…"-_ Respondió el pelinegro-

"_Pero a diferencia de esta situación, estaba con ella_"- Break indicó a la chica que mordisqueaba lo que quedaba de carne en el hueso.- _"Además esta con el gran héroe de Sabrie"_

Con solo escuchar que se refería a ese hombre que lo consideraba innombrable, golpeo la mesa impulsivamente.

"_Iré a buscarlo"_

"_No iras sin mi"-_Alice se levanta mirándole fijamente-

Sharon los detiene, sabia que lo que estaban haciendo era muy arriesgado._\- "Espera, Gilbert-kun, no puedes ir sin tener un plan antes…acabara contigo"_

El mayordomo de la familia Rainsworth se detuvo a pensar_-"Primero, el sueño de Alice-kun es solo una prueba de que esta vivo, pues tiene una conexión existencial con el"_\- Saca una paleta de uno de sus bolsillos_-"Segundo, no te puedes fiar de solo una pista….."_

"_¿Y el tercero?"- _Respondió irritado el de cabellera oscura-

"_A verdad..."-_ Elevo su manga delante de el, para revisar en su interior un poco decepcionado_-"Ah...se me acabaron los caramelos"_

La joven duquesa se acerco a el tranquilamente y agarro la paleta que tenia en las manos contrarias_\- "Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, no puedes comer tantos dulces"_

Después de un suspiro, el azabache se apoyo en la silla en seco nuevamente.

"_Solo espero que el maldito plan lo hagamos lo mas rápido posible"_

Alice atenta escucha unos rápidos y desesperados pasos acercándose al lugar.

Un hombre, quien poseía unos lentes rectangulares aparece bruscamente al lugar.

"_¡ SHARON- SAMA! ¡ BREAK-SAMA! " _

_"Oh Reim-kun, vaya sorpresa... ¿Que nos traes?- _Pregunto mientras se acercaba al hombre con anteojos.-

"_D-Disculpe por mi atrevimiento"_ Levanto levemente sus lentes nervioso_-"Es una carta de la reina"_

Un silencio largo recorrió por la habitación, hasta que la de cabellos claros replico.

"_¿La reina? Dame la carta"_

"_Quiere que el Pandora se reúna esta tarde"_

"_¿Porque razón?"- _Pregunto el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente-

Alice se acerco un poco a su "hermana mayor", al leer un poco el fragmento de la carta, sus orbes violetas mostraron sorpresa y frustración poco después.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

En el fondo de una dimensión peligrosa y alejada llamaba Abyss, las criaturas que vivían allí, las chains gritaban como almas malditas y penosas. Aquel ruido era música para la gobernante albina de aquel lugar. Salio de sus aposentos, para dirigirse a una celda creada especialmente para la chain más poderosa que se haya conocido.

La joven muchacha caminaba animada entre los corredores de aquella prisión, llena de objetos de la infancia de gran tamaño que adornaban el lugar, como si estuviera en una caja de muñecas gigante. Su nombre era Alyss Baskerville.

Se detiene repentinamente cuando fijo su mirada violácea en un calabozo, justo en el momento en que una sombra gigantesca aparece delante de ella que yacía en el suelo quien levanto su cabeza mirándola fijamente con sus orbes carmesíes.

"_Parece que mi querido conejo se ha despertado"-_Sonrió sin miedo alguno-

Este da un bufido y la oscura tiniebla es reemplazada por un joven de cabellos rubios con la misma mirada rojiza manteniendo su posición, tenia como unos 20 años de edad. Arrastraba unas gruesas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

"_¿Que quieres?"_

"_Hum...Veamos, vengo a dar una visita"- _Se acerca a la jaula curiosa_-"Jack, querido ¿Estas aquí?"_

Con solo llamarlo, lentamente aparece un hombre que aparece detrás del joven, aparentemente con unos años mas que el chico, este ultimo maldecía ser su reencarnación y lo miraba con detesto.

" _Oh mi querida Voluntad"-_ Corre hacia ella agitando su larga y sedosa trenza rubia, sin importarle traspasar sin problemas la reja que los separaban, pues el no estaba vivo. En los bolsillos de su abrigo esmeralda se asomaba un látigo. La abrazo con fuerza al llegar.

"_¿Que quieres de mi ahora?"-_ Pregunto serio el joven_-"Ya Jack esta contigo ¿No era lo que mas deseabas?"_

"_Hay algo que nos interrumpe nuestro felices por siempre, Oz"_\- Respondió el mayor, acariciando la mejilla de la contraria-

"_Lamentablemente"-_ Cierra los ojos con decepción-

"_¿A que se refieren?"_ – Retrocede bruscamente, haciendo crujir sus cadenas-_"Todos…todos han muerto…Incluso Alice y Gil, ambos estaban malheridos cuando Gil me disparo."_

"_Te equivocas"-_ Jack respondió al chico con agilidad-

"_P-Pero estaban ante mis ojos, estaba peleando con el Glen y tu estabas controlando mi cuerpo" _

Repentinamente la albina toma la palabra con una siniestra sonrisa.

"_Ah ¿No lo sabias? Ellos nuevamente se escaparon de la muerte. Están vivos"_

Al oírlo, los orbes de Oz, el B-Rabbit volvieron de un color esmeraldas sorprendidos por la noticia. Cinco largos años sufriendo por esa supuesta pérdida sin parar.

"Pero no por mucho tiempo" –Agrego el hombre, se alejo un poco del lugar, dirigiéndose a una repisa voladora del corredor del calabozo. Con suavidad toma una caja y la lanza en contra del prisionero, quien la agarro en el aire_-"Esto es por tratar de matarnos"_

"_Prefiero haber muerto en las manos de Gil que estar en este lugar otra vez"_

La chain humana bajo su mirada en dirección al objeto que tenía en sus manos. Al levantar con cuidado la tapa, todo su rostro mostró un terror macabro y diabólico. Había visto esas afiladas tijeras con anterioridad. Acaricio nerviosamente las hojas ensangrentadas de estas, sintiendo como el cálido rojizo manchaba las puntas de sus dedos por mas que pasaran mas de un siglo.

Esas tijeras terminaron la vida humana de Alice.

"_Cayeron junto con mi hermana aquí"- _Dijo la de cabellos blancos seriamente y después sonrió malignamente_-"Si quiero vivir feliz con Jack, quiero que lo hagas...Acábalos con su cuerpo y alma"_

"_No ¡No lo haré! Alice ha sufrido bastante con-Agh"_

Se retuerce de dolor al sentir como el sello de su pecho le quemaba el corazón de agonía.

El espíritu del adorado héroe de Sabrie camino hacia el, con agilidad látigo a su chain provocando que aullara y gruñera.

"_Eso te enseñara a que debes seguir las ordenes de tu contratista, por mas que tus sentimientos se apoderen de ti. Harás todo como lo dice el plan"_

En la superficie, los jefes del Pandora se reúnen en el Palacio de Nottingham después de varias horas de viaje en ferrocarril. Los atiende los sirvientes de la reina en los carruajes y los llevan a un a gran sala.

"_Wow, su alteza tiene un hermoso juego de te"-_ Asombrada, Sharon observo los objetos sin siquiera mirar a su prometido respondió bruscamente_-"Break no"_

"_Ah pero Ojou-sama"- Saca sus manos de la cajita de caramelos-"Su majestad no puede engordar"_

Liam Lunnetes nervioso toma sus anteojos para limpiar los cristales de estos, preguntándose.

"_¿Donde están Gilbert-sama y Alice-san? ¿No deberían estar con nosotros?"_

Golpean la puerta de golpe, Gilbert molesto y agotado arrastraba a su hermano quien gemía.

"_Hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? No me mientas, estas comprometido con esa mocosa"_

"_Vincent...Esto es vergonzoso. ¡No estoy comprometido con nadie! ¿No deberías estar feliz con estar casado con Ada?"-_Pregunto poco paciente el pelinegro.

Se queda un rato pensativo y después se afirma en los pantalones del otro suplicante.

"_Por favor quiero quedarme mas tiempo contigo querido hermano ¡No soporto que no nos visites regularmente!"_

Aparece la joven mujer de Vincent , era muy parecida a su hermano, el cabello rubio y sedoso, sus orbes esmeraldas mostraban alegría por más que el pasado fue bastante doloroso para ella.

"_Disculpen por la tardanza"_

Repentinamente algo se movió detrás de ella, quien dio un maullido, haciendo estremecer al de cabellos oscuros.

"_Ga-Ga-Gatos"_

"_¿Verdad que son una ternura?"-_Animosa, Ada Vessarius levantó al felino – _"Echo…se ha procurado de cuidar a los demás en la mansión"-_ Le llevo un largo tiempo perdonar a la peliblanca sirvienta de su esposo, pues la hirió gravemente pues Echo tenia doble personalidad el cual ocultaba a la Baskerville-

"_¡AHH!"-_Retrocede unos pasos_-_

Unas quejas que al acercarse al lugar se hacían más claras.

"_Se caminar idiota ¡Suéltame!"_ – La castaña grito mientras el alto mayordomo la tomaba del brazo-

"_Esta señorita estaba husmeando la cocina, molestando a un soldado y hurtando un pedazo de carne"-_ Respondióel jefe de los sirvientes del palacio-

"_No es mi culpa que tengan sombreros ridículos y que sea deliciosa la carne"-_ Al buscar un apoyo, se zafa de el-

Unos pasos se acercan al lugar, hacen llamar la atención de los invitados, una mujer mayor vestida con un elegante tocado en el cabello grisáceo. Tenía una apariencia temible y majestuosa el cual todos se arrodillaron frente a ella como muestra de respeto voluntariamente, aunque la castaña fue obligada hacerlo.

"_Les doy la bienvenida, gracias por preocuparse por asistir, señores"_

A su derecha, había un hombre reconocido por su sabiduría. El pelirrojo jefe de la organización de controlar chains conocida como Pandora, el duque Rufus Barma, quien mira con indiferencia al prometido de Sharon.

Alice curiosa por la reverencia de los demás pregunto fuertemente.

"_¿Quién demonios es esta ancia-"_

Le cubren la boca con la única mano familiar, para que mantuviera en silencio.

"_Disculpe su majestad"-_ Gilbert Nightray trata de tomar la calma, mientras la joven le muerde la mano_-"¿Por que necesita nuestros servicios?"_

La mirada grisácea de la gobernante se dirigió al hombre y hace un gesto con su mano para que caminen por un largo pasillo_-"Síganme"_

"_Como sabrá , se desato hace 115 años una tragedia en Sabrie, un gigantesco portal engullo a la cuidad entera y fue el ultimo e único contacto mas cercano registrado del centro del Abyss con la superficie"-_ Expreso el pelirrojo duque-

Gilbert mostraba poca sorpresa al escucharlo, sabía perfectamente ese horrible acontecimiento...ni tampoco deseaba recordarlo.

"_Eso es lo oficial"-_ La reina replico preocupada detuvo sus pasos bajando la mirada-

"_¿Que quiere decir su a-alteza?"-_ Tomo la palabra Liam Lunnetes, el sirviente del ducado Barma_-"Significa que…"-_ Traga saliva mientras nuevamente toma cuidadoso sus anteojos para limpiar con un pañuelo el brillante cristal-

"_Miren por ustedes mismos"-_ Alzo la voz estremecedora de la reina, quien ordeno que abrieran los ventanales en dirección a la ciudad.-

Todos de inmediato se apoyan en los alfeizares y ven a la lejanía una oscura y tenebrosa tormenta moviéndose lentamente, provoco una gran preocupación e intriga.

"_Esta nubosidad son los restos de la energía que dejan los portales de esa dimensión cada vez que son abiertos, han salido chains mas de lo normal y esta cubriendo varias zonas del país. Temo que llegará tarde o temprano a Reveille y Londres si no hacemos algo. "-_Replico la anciana seriamente.

"_¡Eso significa que engullirá el país entero!"-_Exclamo la joven Rainsworth, fuera de su calma cotidiana-

Ada al escucharla, se aferro del brazo de su marido y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, para tranquilizar sus miedos.

"_¡Ese maldito! ¡Ese maldito planeo todo esto!"-_ Alice golpea enérgica el alfeizar furiosa, dejando la huella de la golpiza en esta_.-"Puedo sentir su maldita existencia"_

"_¿A que se refiere jovencita?"_ – Dijo decidida y sorprendida por el lenguaje que utilizó-

"_Se dirige al grandioso y aclamado" Héroe de Sabrie", Jack Vessarius. Nuestro "salvador" quien fue en realidad unos de los causantes de la tragedia utilizando a la chain con mas poder del Abyss, su majestad"-_Agrego el peliblanco-

"_Por alguna razón, los Baskerville, desean tomar venganza"_

"_Si mas lo recuerdo TU-E-R-E-S uno de ellos y dejaron varias victimas también hace mas de 100 años."-_Razono molesto el sirviente-_"Integrarte al Pandora fue difícil después de tu traición, fuiste testigo de mi muerte cuando el Glen me matara y que este te hiriera."_

El rubio enfurecido salio con cuidado de los brazos de la Vessarius para enfrentarse a Break. El pelinegro viendo la situación se interpuso en la discusión, calmando así la ira de su hermano menor.

"_Paren los dos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que abran el portal?"_

Barma respondió con gusto la duda-_"Exactamente hasta que la luna este llena, que será alrededor de 10 días. necesitamos la colaboración de la señorita Alice y la de usted"_

Justo cuando iba a replicar, la ex B-Rabbit pregunto alzando la mirada.

"_¿Que demonios debemos hacer?"_

"_Tengo un plan para ustedes, no tienen la opción de negarse de esta misión y deben seguirla"_

El pelirrojo intercambia unas astutas miradas con la longeva reina y sonríen al alucino.

**PD: Se que me demore mucho, pero las pruebas, trabajos y exámenes me tienen agotada. Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo y sigan leyendo ^-^.**


	3. Capitulo 3

"Desde la celebración de la mayoría de edad y ahora siempre estuvimos rodeados de enemigos pero ¿Qué se considera el bien y que se considera el mal? ¿Cuantas veces has caído en la traición, en el dolor? Muchas veces ¿Dar mi vida por las personas que quiero? Adoraba pensar en salvar la vida de ellas sacrificando la mía pero un joven me arruino el final de mi libro favorito me hizo dudar, sobre todo en estos años de presidio y tortura."

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo enemigo**

Mientras caía la noche, los invitados se quedan hospedados en el palacio dije todos...No, los integrantes del Pandora retoman sus cargos en aquella ciudad y recorren las calles cubiertas por una sólida neblina.

"_Aun pienso que no funcionara, Cabeza de Algas"_

La joven caminaba molesta entre las callejuelas, después de conversar con el duque Barma y la reina.

"_Es nuestra única opción, Estúpida Coneja. Tampoco me gusta la idea, porque retrasaría el rescate de Oz pero ya no tenemos tiempo"_

Gilbert saco de sus bolsillos de su oscuro abrigo una cajetilla admirando un punto indefinido del cielo.

"_Entiendo la parte de estar en la primera fila de ataque, sellar el maldito portal con ayuda de una chain_"- Alzó los brazos repentinamente hacia el de cabellera oscura agitándolos enérgica_-"¡Pero están locos si piensan comprometerme con un idiota que ni siquiera conozco!"_

"_Es el único de la capital que es un contratista legal de una poderosa chain aparte de la reina"-_ Ladeo su enrulada cabellera sacando un simple cigarro. Su vicio por fumar fue por imitar al tío de su amo, Oscar Vessalius. De vez en cuando, cuando no tenia mucho que hacer, iba al cementerio a decorar junto con Alice, un poco la lapida del duque que lo crió como un padre al igual que el rubio.

"_No me imagino tu, como esposa de un-"_

Casi se le cae de sus labios el cigarrillo, sufriendo un ataque de risa. Era un chiste, se imaginaba ella vestida de novia con la cara cabizbaja casándose con un pobre chico de la nobleza que lo más probable se desesperaría y huiría en menos de un día.

"_¿Qué?"-_Levanto una ceja irritada-

"_No puedo evitarlo"-_ Dirigió una leve sonrisa a la contraria-_"Será bastante difícil para ti, estúpida coneja condesa"_

"_Ja-Ja, yo me pregunto si hubiera sido una y quiera casarte contigo idiota"_

Retrocedió unos pasos sacando el encendedor. Aunque poseía aquel sombrero regalado por la hermana menor de su amo y que cubría la mirada de Gil, el rostro del mayor se enrojeció levemente.

"_No p-podría, sabes que soy fiel a servir a Oz por el resto de mi vida. No estoy para juegos románticos. Tu eres mas joven, así que perdiste, Coneja Estúpida."_

Empezó a fumar y escupió el humo grisáceo provocado por el cigarrillo como si fuera un ritual cotidiano-.

"_¡Eres un-!"-_No termino la frase pues una explosión llamo la atención de ambos.

"_Rápido, se acerca"-_ Agarro el cigarro y lo aplasto con su calzado. Acto seguido saco su dorada pistola y empezó a tomar velocidad_-"Tu, ataca desde arriba"_

Al escuchar su orden, la castaña embolo una sonrisa maliciosa hacia su tutor. Una de las cosas que Alice aprendió por estos años

"_Esta vez te ganare"_

Después dio un salto hacia unas cajas abandonadas para llegar al tejado de la casa más cercana y la vio.

Era una criatura gigantesca, una chain en forma de un gusano mas evolucionado que los que ambos veían cada vez que peleaban con uno pues las chains tienen formas diferentes. Este poseía unos afilados y amenazantes colmillos en busca de una presa. Su único ojo mostraba furia y maldad pura.

"_Veamos si tiene un recuerdo"_

La castaña saco de un delgado bolso atado en su muslo una vara metálica, al poner sus dos manos con fuerza, el metal empezó a alargarse hasta formar una guadaña.

"_¡Vamos!"_

Corrieron ambos hacia la bestia. Gilbert fue el primero en atacar, tiro el gatillo y le disparo en el

torso. La bestia alzo un grito de dolor al unísono con una voz masculina.

"_¡El contratista esta cerca!_" Gil se dirigió a la chica en voz alta-_"¡No trates de matar a la chain sin que yo elimine el sello!"_

"_¡Se lo que hago!-_Grito desde arriba_-"¡Esa cosa es muy estúpida para que se de cuenta que estamos aquí!"_

La criatura la escucho y sin dudarlo la ataco escupiendo de sus fauces un líquido verdoso. Alice lo evito con agilidad y vio lo que la viscosa sustancia hizo al lugar donde estaba.. El techo se había derretido.

"_Me asqueas, gusano bastardo"-_ Hizo girar su guadaña, tomo vuelo con rapidez y dio un gran salto. En el aire alzo el arma en contra de su contrincante. Tenia que hacerlo, pues la chain estaba preparándose para dispararle otro ataque con su líquido corrosivo.

"_¡SE VICTIMA DE MI GUADAÑA!"_

Justo a tiempo, el pelinegro encontró al contratista ilegal, lo empujo a una pared y sin importar sus quejas, puso su mano en su frente.

"_Raven libéralo"_

Acto seguido, un rayo de luz violácea rodeo a ambos. El hombre grito inmóvil mientras el sello era eliminado de su pecho.

De un solo golpe limpio, Alice atacó a la criatura desde su cabeza hacia abajo.

"_Eres inferior, ja"-_ Al decir esto, la chain se dividió por la mitad y alrededor de ella un gran portal que engulló sus restos. Ella aterrizo tranquilamente al suelo y se dirigió al Nightray.

El contratista, empieza a recobrar el sentido. Observa confuso a los dos y pronuncia_._

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes son?"-_ Sus ojos se posaron horrorizados en la guadaña_.-"¡OH Dios mió!"-_ Repentinamente perdió el conocimiento y se desmayo-

Gil sujeta con dificultad al otro, pues este tenía unos cuantos kilos de más.

"_Gracias por asustarlo"-_Dijo sarcásticamente_-"¿Por qué no la guardaste?"_

"_No es culpa mía que viera una guadaña como si no hubiera visto nunca una"-_ La guarda como una vara y la posiciona en su bolsillo atado en su pierna.

"_Estas personas no conocen a que nos enfrentamos ni saben de la existencia de una organización especializada en eso"-_ Mientras replicaba, agarra el brazo obeso y lo afirma en sus hombros. Lo arrastra decidido hacia la calle mas iluminada_.-"Vuelvo enseguida"_

"¡¿Me vas a dejar sola?! ¡¿En este lugar?!"- Su carácter empieza a irritarse-

"_Son solo unos minutos. Además, ya tienes dieciocho, Estúpida Coneja."-_ Empieza a alejarse y tomar el camino mas cercano, pues tan solo afirmar al hombre con solo un brazo era agotador_."Quédate aquí"-_ Se detiene para indicar a la muchacha que lo esperara en aquel lugar.

"_Tch"-_ Chasqueo su lengua mientras cruzaba sus brazos de mala gana_-"Estúpido Cabeza de Algas…"_

Lo ve marcharse furiosa, el pelinegro sabía perfectamente que lo que más temía en este mundo era la soledad y provocaba que se lo repitieran miles de veces. La maldita neblina londinense es tan húmeda que empapa su cabello castaño. Apenas puede ver con claridad donde pisaban sus altas botas que ocupaba.

"_Maldita sea"_\- Se sienta en uno de los cajones que transportaban alimentos, usadas por los restaurantes y que después eran olvidados. Aburrida y para despejarse, la ex chain humana dirige la mirada en varios puntos indefinidos_.-"Uhm.."_

Repentinamente presiente que hay alguien detrás de ella. De inmediato, gira su cabeza y ve una sombra encapuchada. Pareciera que se dio cuenta que la observaban, porque huyo sin duda.

"_Hey espera_"- Se levanto, saltando las cajas que le obstruían en el camino. La siguió sin importar que cruzara sin mirar una calle completamente desierta. Repentinamente la luz de los faroles empezaba a desvanecerse al igual que la figura oscura que perseguía.

"_Genial ¿Ahora donde demoni-¡Eh!"-_Alguien con bastante fuerza le afirma el brazo, atrayéndola hacia el. Sintió una mano helada como la muerte cubría sus labios.

En estos casos, mordería a su atacante y si eso no bastaba, trataría de separarse de inmediato pateándole o golpeando sus brazos. Pero no sucedió eso. Lo que provoco que sus pupilas se contraigan y ver su rostro fue por que sus oídos escucharon una voz monótona y familiar.

"_Quieta Alice...si quieres seguir con vida"_

El Glen Baskerville.

Trato de soltarse de el, en vano. Su vida estaba en riesgo, ya había visto sus intenciones a través de Vincent, quien lo llamaba Rata Rubia, a Break, a Oz y a muchas personas pero se preguntaba por que no le había hecho algo a ella hasta entonces. No lo comprendía.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que los orbes del joven de cabellos castaños no tenia aquel violáceos ojos atemorizantes del Glen de hace un siglo atrás, tenían unos brillos dorados en ambas iris. Las facciones del rostro se alargaron. Se recorto hasta la nuca su cabello. Aquel joven de brazos delgados y de anteojos se había transformado en un apuesto y misterioso hombre de unos veintidós años.

Y su atención no estaba sobre ella específicamente, más bien observaba otro punto. Todo estaba en un completo y desolado silencio hasta que unas voces lo rompieron bruscamente.

No estaban solos.

"_Se acerca"-_ Agito la capa carmesí y cubrió con cuidado la cabeza de la joven confundida. Pero Alice quería saber que demonios estaba pasando ¿Por que el no atacaba? ¿Acaso le temía? Era extraño por que el no le tenia miedo a nada, era un Baskerville, un dios de la muerte. Entonces ¿Quería observar que estaba pasando?

Las voces se acercaron y ante sus ojos aparece una joven mujer, un poco mayor en apariencia que la castaña. Vestía de livianos y provocativos ropajes, estaba retrocediendo alterada de un hombre vestido completamente de un negro sospechoso. Era irreconocible ver su rostro pues llevaba un sombrero de copa, también oscura como la noche. Solo podía ver la sádica sonrisa que formaba sus crueles labios.

"_P-Por favor señor_"-Tomo la palabra la mujer quien se apoyó en una muralla, su voz demostró que estaba aterrada_-"Si tiene alguna molestia de mis servicios...b-bajo el precio. ¡Si quiere le hago gratis!"_

El brazo del líder de los Baskerville se tensó, todo su rostro serio mostró una extraña palidez cuando el extraño respondió.

"_Hm…Lamentablemente no estoy interesado ¡Me repugnas!"_

De su abrigo saco con rapidez una especie de una extraña daga, el cual tomo un tono magenta oscuro. Agarro con sus manos enguantadas el cuello delgado de la fémina contra la pared que enfrentaba a los dos Baskerville. La otra dio un grito ahogado al sentir que le apuñalaban con fiereza reiteradas veces en su vientre.

Los orbes violáceos de Alice se abrieron en par en par, sintiendo cada puñalada en todo su ser y ver el carmín proveniente de ese cuerpo maltrecho. Tras hacer bruscos movimientos, logro que el castaño oscuro le dejara libre su boca.

"_¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLA!"_

"_¡Quieta! No vale la pena, es una criatura pecadora y despreciada_"-Procuro de que el otro estaba tan ocupado de asesinar a aquella mujer para que no hubiera escuchado el grito de la terca chica, el cual provoco un poco de alivio.-_"Además ya esta muriendo"- _Acto seguido la sujeto con mas fuerza para que no escapara.-

La victima gimió para dar su último suspiro, dejando su liviana y ensangrentada vestimenta hecha añicos.

El asesino se acerco al cadáver y abre sus entrañas con aquel extraño cuchillo como si supiera que lugar correspondía cada órgano. Lleno de cólera, lanza un gruñido alzando su voz.-

"_¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡¿Acaso no te agradaba la sangre B-Rabbit?!"_

Furioso, seseó unas palabras el cual no pudieron descifrar y este agarra cada extremidad de la difunta con tanta fuerza que la despedaza.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de la joven testigo.

Suelta el cuerpo que no era mas que una muñeca rota bañándose en un gigantesco charco de sangre.

Con sus dedos enguantados cubiertos de aquel líquido rojo carmín escribió en una muralla cercana algo que ninguno de los dos testigos visuales del acontecimiento pudieron presenciar. El siniestro y sádico hombre se retiró manteniendo una impecable sonrisa.

"_Espero que lo leas con seriedad"_

Y desapareció, como si la noche nublosa lo hubiera absorbido por completo.

Leo, revisando si había algún signo de que aun rondaba el criminal. Al ser denegada su procuración, libero bruscamente los brazos de la muchacha, quien dio unos torpes pasos hasta mantener su equilibrio.

"_Esta juzgando ilegalmente la muerte de mujeres que cayeron en un grave pecado, el cual algunos de nosotros deberíamos castigar"_

"_Tsk, si no fuera por tu culpa, ella estaría con vida"-_ Algo que no soportaba era no hacer absolutamente nada mientras una persona sufría frente a sus ojos.

"_Estarías muerta_"-Agrego directamente_-"Además aquella mujer deseaba en el fondo morir"_

"_¿C-Como demonios puedes decir tal estupidez?"_\- Trato de agarrar lo que quedaba del cadáver pero no era capaz de ver sus manos ensangrentadas._-" ¿Quién no podría amar su propia vida Glen-samma?_

"_Hay muchas personas que lo desean, ya sea por que no se aman a si mismos o ven que no hay otra salida. Pero…"-_Se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente profundo_-"… Hay otras personas que se sacrifican para salvar a los que ama, como en el caso tuyo y Oz Vessalius quería ser...aquel tipo de personas las odiaba mucho-"_

Una solitaria y sincera lágrima corrió por su pálida mejilla, su voz no fue capaz de terminar su frase.

"_Leo…"_

Un vacío horrible en el pecho se apodero de ella, como si el líder de los de capucha carmesí le estaba mostrando lo que tuvo que cargar por todos estos largos y duros años. No había oído hace mucho tiempo de la persona quien se refería...de quien lloraba…de quien no podrá regresar jamás.

El nombre de esa persona era Elliot.

Elliot Nightray, era el menor de los hijos del ducado, hermano adoptivo de Gilbert y Vincent, y el heredero de ser el próximo duque de la familia. Ella lo llamaba duquesito o cabello puntiagudo por su el corto peinado. El por más que negara, tuvo una amistad con su propiedad. Siempre estaba acompañado de Leo- el cuatro ojos para Alice-, su leal sirviente y mejor amigo. Esos dos le provocaban una curiosidad inmensa, porque sus actitudes le recordaban a unos muy buenos amigos en un pasado incompleto, lleno de dudas y tragedias.

Pero aquella fiesta… cuando el chain se apodero del joven contratista…cuando encontraron su cuerpo ensangrentado…junto con Leo, lamentándose de no haberlo protegido…acusando a su sirviente de ser el culpable…odiándolo con toda su alma…se unió a los shinigamis de rojo, siendo su líder.

Leo Baskerville, cubrió su rostro con su mano para ocultar su dolor como una profunda herida que solo el debe hacer que cicatrice pero nuevamente una navaja de recuerdos la abría.

"_Olvídalo, no importa"-_Su capucha se arrastraba sobre la sangre ajena mientras sus piernas se dirigían hacia lo escrito evitando todo contacto con aquel pedazo de carne que alguna vez fue una mujer._"Parece que tenemos otro enemigo en común"_

¿Enemigo? La castaña no dudo en acercarse a este con asombro y alzo la vista sarcástica.

"_Así que se hace llamar"_-Parece que fuera una completa broma. Sonrió levemente, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura.-_"Tsk..Parece que ese estúpido culto de ese maldito perdura"._

En la pared de ese callejón sin salida, la leve luz proveniente de un alejado farol reflejaba el sangriento y macabro recado del hombre de sombrero de copa alta y tan atemorizante como una sombra.

"_Quiero verte B-Rabbit y trabajemos juntos para empezar un nuevo y magnifico mundo"_

** Jack The Ripper**

PD: Merezco que me quemen por la demora, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El sol empezaba a renacer, Alice se encontró con Gilbert cuando iba de regreso al lugar que le había asignado encontrarse. Ambos habían trasnochado, bajo sus párpados habían crecido ojeras por el cansancio.

No volvieron al palacio, quedaba muy lejos, así que refugiaron en una habitación del Pandora de aquella ciudad. La castaña no había dicho nada hasta que cerró la puerta. Y al terminar, digamos que no le alegro mucho a Gilbert la historia narrada.

"_¡¿Dónde estaba?!"-_Vociferó enfurecido ante la chica_-"¡¿Dónde estaba Glen'samma?!"_

"_Tsk ¡Te preocupa más que el Cuatro Ojos ande por ahí que un idiota que se llame Jack destripe a alguien!"-_ Golpeó la mesa.

"_¡Me preocupa ambos Coneja Estúpida!..Pero los Baskerville podrían planear algo peor"-_Gruño entre dientes_.-"Sabes perfectamente lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer"_

"_Recuerda que también lo somos"-_Bajo la mirada irritada-_"Son nuestra…tsk"_

A pesar de llevar años tratando de aceptarlo, les hacia difícil comprender que, los que consideraba sus enemigos en el pasado fuera su propia familia. No podían verse usando una capucha roja y considerarse "dioses de la muerte".

"_Pero ya no somos parte de ellos_"-Se lanzó al sillón, agotado y molesto a la vez_.-"Tuviste suerte, debiste haberme obedecido, ahora mantenlo en secreto"_

Repentinamente, algo le hace llamar a los hábiles orbes violáceos de Alice en ver debajo del mueble que el contrario yacía. Sobretodo la mitad del cuerpo que salía lentamente, hasta aparecer alguien que ambos conocían.

"_Buenos-días"-_Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa aterradora.

"_¡Payaso!"-_Grito tan fuerte que toda la ciudad la habrá escuchado, haciendo que Gilbert diera un brinco. Se acurruco en un rincón sin parar de observar y de gruñir al visitante inesperado.

"_¡¿No puedes tocar la maldita puerta como todos_!?"-Gritó el pelinegro a Break.

"_¿Por qué lo haría? Adoro hacerlo. Es aburrido molestar a los mayordomos y guardias del palacio, son muy ruidosos Vincent y Ada, no nos dejan dormir tranquilos. Además… el príncipe azul de Alice esta por llegar ~"_\- Empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras se levantaba.

"_¡No me voy a casar!"-_Rugió malhumorada.

"_Alice'kun es un paso gigantesco el que estas dando y es normal que estés así"_ – Se acercó la muchacha_-"Si estuviera Oz'san no te enfrentarías a este problema pero tendrás que sacrificarte…y que el conde sea tan masoquista y valiente para estar contigo"-_Rió maliciosamente.

Le dio una patada al lugar donde estaba la cabeza del peliblanco con fuerza inhumana. Después de unos segundos suspiró.

"_Cabeza de Algas…Tráeme el primer vestido que te encuentres aquí, ahora"_

"_Oi, por mas que sea sirviente de Oz, no te sirv-"_

"_Dije ¡Ahora! Quiero empezarla para terminar con esto rápido de una maldita vez"-_ Anunció gravemente.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, escondidos en un sótano abandonado, los temidos Baskervilles no hacían nada más que ver como el tiempo pasaba sin gracia alguna. Tras quejosos suspiros, una de ellos, de cabellos rosados, de un corsé protuberante y poseedora de un carácter con poca moral, gruño recostándose en un sillón.

"_Que aburrida estoy…tanto tiempo sin jugar con esos tontos"_

Mientras tanto, a su lado, una pequeña y tierna muchacha con un tatuaje que cubría un lado de su rostro jugaba, con una feroz criatura de apariencia de can, con un pedazo de carne. Se detuvo cuando oyó la puerta abrir acompañado de un crujido.

" _Lottie'chan, alguien llego"_

Agitando su capa carmesí, con un rostro inexpresivo y sus brillantes orbes violáceos, el Glen había poseído el cuerpo de Leo. Sin decir palabra alguna, todos habían tenido su atención.

La joven mujer, animada, se dirigió hacia el con jubilo.

"_¡Glen'samma! ¿Cómo le ha ido? ¿Tenemos alguna diversión hoy?.."_

"…_Nada"_

"_¿Es por ese tipo que posee capa y mata prostitutas?"_

"_¿Por qué no lo eliminamos?"-_ Interrumpió la pequeña Lily con curiosidad quien después regalo una sonrisa.

"_Aun no…Necesito verle el rostro, saber quien demonios es. Esto es solo obra de una cadena desconocida y de gran poder"_

"_Que se llame Jack ya no me agrada para nada"-_Confesó Lottie.

La niña de ojos color zafiro frunció el ceño y tomo de la capa de su tutora después de ver repentinamente a uno de los suyos entrando con urgencia.

"_¡Glen'samma, el B-Rabbit ha escapado del Abyss!"_

Con solo el pronunciar el nombre de aquella cadena humana, el Glen quedo detenido observando al otro fijamente.

Como si estuviese en otro lugar.

En el subconsciente del joven líder de los de capa roja, convivían tres almas incluyendo el espíritu del actual Glen. El más antiguo era el de un hombre de contextura delgada, tenía un sentido del humor muy singular, macabramente sabio y recibía el nombre de Levi. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de vendas y el cabello blanco plateado relucía en la oscuridad. Quien le seguía era el de Oswald, era un hombre de pocas palabras, de cabello oscuro y unos feroces orbes violetas. Serio, inexpresivo, guiado por el dolor, trataba de cambiar el pasado reiteradas veces. Como una marioneta, Leo, un joven que apenas poseía unos veintitantos años, consumido por el dolor, utilizaban su cuerpo sobre todo por Oswald para comunicarse con su clan.

Todos estaban en un mortal silencio sin ser capaces de creerlo.

"_Oz…"-_ Era imposible, era completamente imposible. Estaba en manos de la Voluntad y lo habían sentenciado como un peligro para la humanidad tras entregar su cuerpo a Jack-

"_¡Ese mocoso otra vez! Realmente tiene una perseverancia que admirar_"- Tomo la palabra Levi-

"_¿Qué será lo que le impulsa ser así?"-_Pregunto con curiosidad, aunque tenía unas leves sospechas para responder su pregunta. El B-Rabbit era el conejo de su pequeña hija, Alice, pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El único que mostraba algo diferente era Oswald, quien gruñía y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Como si quisiera usarlos para apretar el cuello del chain.

"_Esta vez no escapara de mis manos"-_ Enfureció.

"_¿Qué planeas hacer?_"- Interrogó el joven sudando frío.

"_Solo observa niño_"- Escupió.

Utilizando el cuerpo ajeno, Oswald Baskerville ordenó.

"_¿A dónde se dirige? ¡No lo pierdan de vista, capturen y manténgalo distraído hasta el que sea el momento indicado!"_

"_¿Cuando Glen'samma?"-_ Se reveló Charlotee.

"_Cuando la luna este llena, tendrán que reunir todos sus poderes de sus chains en contra de el, hasta que se debilite y no podrá evitar que lo elimine ¡De una buena vez!"_

Observó la espada que estaba a un lado de el ¿Seria capaz de hacerlo? Su expresión se mostró dudosa levemente, reflexionó…Acabaría con ese alterado chain humano que lo ha metido en varios líos en el pasado, el chain de su querida hermana. Acabaría con su mejor amigo, quien dependía de la existencia de la criatura, pero era su Némesis ahora.

"_Así nos introduciremos en el Abyss, que abrirá un portal en ese momento y eliminaremos a la Voluntad acompañada de su Núcleo."_

Los otros jefes lo miraron fijamente, con cierta preocupación en sus palabras.

Los ojos rosados de la pelirosada se llenaron de alegría, su rostro se formo una amplia sonrisa y llamo al grupo.

"_Tenemos que reunir a todos, vamos ~"_

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas. Alice, quien se veía esplendida con sus vestimentas color lilas, Gilbert, ocupaba su traje cotidiano, estaban acompañados por los prometidos de la casa Rainsworth, que parecía una pareja feliz, esperaban al joven conde en la entrada del palacio.

"_Retiro lo dicho, me quiero ir"-_ Suspiró agobiada, acariciando su peinado recogido.

"_No, tu no te mueves de aquí Alice"-_ Respondió suave pero decidida la duquesa.

"_¿Así que esta por llegar? Tsk…"-_ Gilbert gruño sarcástico a su acompañante de cabellos blancos quien estaba a su lado.

"_¿No estarás celoso?"-_ Se ríe para llamar su atención.

"_Ya te dije que no tengo nada con la coneja estúpida… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes_?"- Como adulto maduro debió ignorarlo para no hacer creerle que sentía algo por la chica quien custodiaba pero no lo hizo.

"_Viven juntos, tu la cuidas, duermen juntos…Mm."_

Antes de que Gilbert le gritara, Sharon movió su vestido rosado, atenta que en la lejanía se acercaba un carruaje color negro con bordes dorados.

"_Oh ~ por fin ha llegado"_

El vehículo se detuvo y la vista de los cuatro huéspedes se dirigieron a la puerta y esta se abrió. Era un joven que no aparentaba más de veinte años, de apariencia delgada y elegante. Su cabellera café claro, casi rubia, estaba recogida por un lazo turquesa a un lado de su hombro izquierdo. Sus orbes azulados turquesa con tonos rosados daban un brillo en su rostro apuesto y sonriente. Varias chicas habrían caído a sus pies, incluso Sharon empezó a temblar pero Alice estaba bastante distraída.

"_Lo lamento por la tardanza"_ -Se disculpo el otro_-"Tengo un caso bastante complica-"-_

Se detuvo repentinamente para ver a la castaña y su rostro se lleno aun de alegría y gusto, sus mejillas se encendieron al instante.

La joven sintió un leve tirón en su mano y observa la mano contraria.

_"Uhm"_

"_Usted es Alice Baskerville ¿Verdad? Es mucho más bella de lo que me imagine, nuestros destinos están entrelazados. Prometo ser un buen marido y un buen padre para nuestros hijos"_

Maravillado e inclinado como un caballero, el conde le tomaba su mano orgullosamente. Como si temiese que se quebrara.

Aunque Alice conocía muy bien esa actitud

"_¿Y tu quien demonios eres?" Disgustada_ y fría, frunció el ceño.

"_Soy Raymond Kingdom, su prometido"_

_"…"_-Saliendo de su rol como mujer aparentemente educada, levanto su pierna y lo ataca, lanzándolo unos metros mas hacia unos matorrales.

Ante el acto inesperado, Gilbert y Sharon quedaron petrificados con la escena.

"_¡¿Que le hiciste, Estúpida Coneja?!"-_Vocifero el pelinegro.

Sharon tomo de su faldón para ir en ayuda del noble, con preocupación.

"_¡El me provoco! ¿Qué demonios se cree?"-_Le protestó-_"No le di autorización para que tomara así mi mano"_

"_Au…"-_ Reclamó el otro. Se tomo la cabeza arrancándose las ramas.

"_Lo lamento mucho…"-_Lo ayudo a levantarse y lo hizo caminar.-_"…Ella está un poco alterada y nerviosa con esto del compromiso"_

Sus orbes azulados observó la pareja discutiendo, que le hacia gracia. Le regaló una tranquila sonrisa.

"_Comprendo como se siente…aunque eso dolió"_

El peliblanco se acercó para interrogarle con una amplia sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

"_Kingdom'kun ¿Usted es médico, cierto?"_

"_Medico cirujano. Soy el primero del condado que lo es. Trabajo por ahora como forense de la ciudad, sobre todo atiendo a las victimas de un asesino serial"_

"_¿Asesino serial?"_

"_Se hace llamar Jack, hace tiempo esta desatando un caos para las meretrices de Londres y un dolor de cabeza para los policías"_\- Suspiró.

"_¿Te refieres a ese imbecil que vi matando a esa chica anoche?"-_ Protestó Alice.

"_Oh santo cielo, Alice"-_ Respondió preocupada Sharon.

"_Te dije que lo mantuvieses en secreto"-_ SusurróGilbert irritado.

"_¡Por fin una testigo visual y además es mi futura esposa!"-_A diferencia de los demás era el único que parecía emocionado. Se le acerco cuidadosamente.-_"¿Qué viste? ¿Alcanzaste ver su rostro?"_

"_No, fue imposible ver su maldita cara"-_ Escupió tratando de revivir con repugnancia la escena.-_"Pero quiere algo con…el B-Rabbit"_

Solo hubo un largo silencio como respuesta. Sharon y Break se veían sorprendidos, ni Gilbert, quien le había ocultado ese detalle, era incapaz de decir palabra alguna. El único que poseía un rostro de perplejidad era el ingenuo conde que derrumbo el silencio.

"_¿B-Rabbit?... ¿Es una persona?... Pensábamos que era una clave"_

Con esas preguntas simples, la agresividad de la castaña floreció contra el forense.

"_¡Es una chain, principito idiota! El la mas poderosa del Abys_s"- Vociferó entre dientes.

Quizás por la aclaración de Alice o solo porque revolvió en su conocimiento o simplemente para no parecer un estúpido, Ray prosiguió.

"_Si, creo que he escuchado de ella"-_ Tuvo la valentía de tomar su mano nuevamente. Lo que solo recibió una mirada fulminante de la contraria_.-"No se preocupen, la mía es bastante poderosa y nos van a proteger, sobretodo a usted Alice'san"_

En las calles de Londres estaban captando el color anaranjado de la puesta del sol. El viento era su única compañía en un solitario barrio. Llevando una capucha café cubriendo sus espaldas, su cabellera rubia era agitada por la corriente, la chain humana caminaba decidido y sin tener ni la menor idea a donde ir.

"_Es más grande de lo que me imaginaba_"- Sus esmeraldas miraban curiosos a su alrededor, era el doble de tamaño que Reveille, y no recordaba haber ido cuando pequeño.

Para su sorpresa, el no estaba solo.

Unos juguetones niños corrían con brusquelidad. Aquel momento, aquellos niños hicieron homenajear a su niñez, cuando jugaba con Gilbert, que era un niño tímido, y su hermanita en los jardines. Se veía tan lejano y ajeno, que sentía que habían pasado siglos.

Pero sus memorias se interrumpieron cuando escucho el sollozo de una niña.

"…_Espérenme, par de tontos"_

Se arrodilla para auxiliarla_-"No llores"-_Le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Eso hacia con Ada cada vez que se rasmillaba sus piernas cuando pequeña_.-"¿Te ayudo a alcanzarlos?"_

Se le queda mirando por largo rato pero acepta.

"_Gracias onne'chan"_

Con delicadeza la agarro y la levanto hacia sus hombros.

"_No te sueltes"-_Advirtió y empezó a tomar rapidez.

La chica empezó a reír jovialmente con la efímera carrera. Al ver que lo estaban alcanzando después de un par de callejuelas, la devolvió al suelo con agilidad.

"_Ahora tu tendrás que seguir, estoy seguro que les ganaras"-_ Rió y le agito el cabello contrario.

"_Adiós, y muchas gracias onne'chan_"- Se le acercó a el y le recompenso con un tímido beso en la mejilla. Empezó a alejarse hasta desaparecer.

Al levantarse, acaricio su pómulo por unos segundos, tratando de comprender lo ocurrido. Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Como extrañaba sentir esto"

Pero un olor metálico capto su olfato y corrió hipnotizado de preocupación en donde creía el origen de ese aroma.

El brillo de linternas y los policías lo detuvo. Oz opto por evitarlas tomando un camino alternativo, el olor era mucho más potente y asqueroso por ahí.

Y cuando finalmente logro encontrarlo, se quedo inmóvil.

El suelo manchado de un carmín seco, las ropas rotas, el hedor a muerte eran inferiores a lo que estaba escrito macabra mente en una muralla.

"_Quiero verte B-Rabbit y trabajemos juntos para empezar un nuevo y magnifico mundo"_

"_Así que te haces llamar Jack el Destripador"-_ Golpeó la pared que tenia a un lado y su puño quedo marcado en el cemento.


End file.
